Christmas Kisses
by The May Waters
Summary: Laxus gets more than he bargained for one Christmas morning when attacked by a rogue Pikachu. Merry Christmas!


**This story is a complete surprise for my friend Kaylove75. She had no idea I was writing this one for her, so I'm hoping she likes it. This is a little bit of a crazy story. There's your warning. Merry Christmas everybody!**

* * *

Christmas Kisses

SI Waters/May Waters (I have like seven names… You can call me Reese's too.)

"Whoa, it is snowy out there." Lucy announced loudly as she pushed the guild doors shut behind her. Her blonde hair was kept down as to attempt to seal in the heat around her neck.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get back home?" Natsu asked nervously, turning to look at her. His pink hair looked a little limp from traveling through the snow, scarf sitting on the table in front of him as he dried it out.

"I should be fine, but sleeping in the guild wouldn't be too bad." She smiled at him.

"Ah Lucy, there you are, and you're standing under the mistletoe!" Mira announced deviously. Her silver hair was adorned with small Christmas leaves and pine branches in such a fashion it made her look like the Goddess of Christmas.

"Mira!" Lucy rolled her eyes and moved away to the table next to Natsu and Happy. Pouting the demon moved off to serve more drinks, several guild members tittering at the turn of events.

"You doing anything special for Christmas, Laxus?" Freed asked excitedly, staring at the man he admired with perhaps a little too much fervor. Freed had cut his hair short again recently since Mira had said she liked it that way, but was not regretting it in the cold winter weather.

"Nothing really, probably drinking with gramps." Kera looked up from her spot across the table. Her long brown hair was tied up in a bun and decorated with gold ornamental leaves.

"You want to join Bixy and I for celebrations?" She asked, Bickslow was her younger brother and for their first Christmas back together since being separated as children, they were looking forward to swapping presents. They had decided to continue some traditions from their family when they were kids and they couldn't wait for that evening.

"Only if you're sure you have room for one more," Laxus looked at her hesitantly.

"Oh please, it can't be a party if there isn't three." Kera grinned. "We swap pajamas on Christmas Eve, there's still time to go buy you a set."

"I can live without pajamas," Laxus growled and she laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then, our house bright and early." Kera stood and walked away to gather her coats to head home and finish wrapping presents.

"How early is bright and early?" Laxus whispered to Bickslow who shrugged.

"I've no idea, sometimes she sleeps until noon—at least, she did when we were kids."

"Lovely," Laxus groaned wishing he had never agreed in the first place.

-oOo-

"Merry Christmas!" Kera had greeted when Laxus turned up on their doorstep the next morning. Bickslow managed to find a way to crown the unwarranted Laxus with a Santa hat and now he was suffering through present openings of his friend's. He hadn't thought to bring any of the gifts at his grandpa's house.

"Here you go," Bickslow announced holding out two wrapped packages. "From the both of us."

"Thanks," Laxus looked surprised.

"Bickslow decided to buy it on his way home," Kera told him. Laxus ripped the paper off and gave them both a bland look.

"Pajamas?"

"Tradition." Bickslow told him convincingly.

"I'll go change into mine from last night." Kera announced excitedly racing off to the bathroom.

"That reminds me Laxus," Bickslow turned to his boss.

"What?"

"Don't you want like an Exceed or something like the other dragon slayers? Cobra has a snake, you could get something like that."

"Don't really need it, I have the Raijinshuu."

"You sure?" Bickslow pushed.

"Yeah,"

"Not even a," Kera said from the side, emerging from the bathroom dressed in a full yellow jumpsuit of some sort. Floppy ears coming off the hood with black tips and a jagged tail to match. "Pika-"

Then she kissed him, making a small "chu" sound and Bickslow was laughing his head off. Laxus turned an embarrassed shade of red and Kera looked rather pleased with herself for actually managing to do it. It was a very strange Christmas indeed.

* * *

 **I honestly have no idea what happened up there. I started this at like 11 O'Clock on Christmas Eve and finished it in the wee hours of Christmas, so who knows. Like I said at the beginning, this story was just a cute, random one-shot. But if you wanna read more about Kera and Laxus (plus others) then read my fic Darkness, because it rocks.**


End file.
